


What to Expect When You're (Unexpectedly) Expecting

by formalizing



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: Bastian is possibly more anxious for the baby to come than Lukas is. And Lukas is the one whose bladder the baby is using as a squeeze toy in there, so he’sveryeager for the pregnancy stage to be done with.
Relationships: Lukas Podolski/Bastian Schweinsteiger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What to Expect When You're (Unexpectedly) Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on the [footballkink livejournal](https://footballkink.livejournal.com/1050.html?thread=396570#t396570): "Basti and Poldi mpreg. I prefer Poldi being the pregnant one. The idea came to me when Poldi had the flu and couldn't play in the last game. What if he were pregnant instead? Bonus if he got pregnant after the Ghana game or the debacle of the game when he missed the penalty kick and Basti gave him comfort sex." And also a follow-up prompt requesting a glimpse of the kidfic after the mpreg.

Bastian is possibly more anxious for the baby to come than Lukas is. And Lukas is the one whose bladder the baby is using as a squeeze toy in there, so he’s _very_ eager for the pregnancy stage to be done with.  
  
Every day there’s a new preparation to be made; colour choices for the nursery, furniture to put together, clothing to pick out. He wonders if Bastian realizes that the baby will likely be a _toddler_ before they can even get halfway through the infant-sized sleepers and booties filling the changing table they’d put together last weekend. And that’s not even including the delicate dresses Monika and Sarah picked out, certain beyond the shadow of a doubt that it will be a girl.  
  
It’s exhausting, the amount of work that goes into having a child before the pregnancy is even finished. Bastian throws himself into it whole-heartedly, though, juggling his schedule around to accompany him to every doctor’s appointment, keeping himself directly between Lukas and the wall of reporters and photographers that seemingly follow them everywhere now that the pregnancy is getting harder and harder to hide. A six-month baby belly and indefinite medical leave aren’t as easy to explain away as a bit of morning sickness at the World Cup.  
  
Though they do mostly keep a respectable distance since the incident where Basti uttered threats that made even a hardened celebrity photographer pale.  
  
Rare are the unhurried days when they can just rest this way, tangled up in each other on the bed in the early afternoon. Bastian rests his head on Lukas’ chest, whispering into the skin of his distended belly, secrets for the baby inside, and Lukas drifts in and out of sleep with his hand in Basti’s hair.  
  
Sarah will be back in a day or two, likely with more photos of nursery décor that she’ll convince them that they _need_. They tend to give in fairly easily to everything she asks, since she’d always assumed she’d be the one carrying Basti’s children. She hides it well, but it’s only too plain to see the wistfulness on her face sometimes.  
  
Monika will visit next week with Louis, too, who is rather keen to meet his baby brother or sister.  
  
Lukas is surprised, sometimes, by how well they had all formed a cohesive family, rather than tearing apart at the seams. The girls weren’t stupid; they had always known about the two of them and had always been willing to share so long as they kept it discreet. But an unexpected pregnancy isn’t exactly the picture of _discretion_.  
  
And there had been... fireworks, at first, but those had calmed and they had been nothing but supportive since. The baby would be lucky to be born into a family with not just two parents, but _four_. Not to mention a big brother.  
  
If there was ever any doubt that they had picked the perfect girls, there was none now.  
  
“Don’t let that baby get too comfortable,” Lukas murmurs without opening his eyes, running his fingers down Basti’s scalp to his neck and back again. “This is not a permanent home.”  
  
Bastian laughs, presses a kiss to his belly and says, ostensibly to the baby but loud enough that Lukas can hear clearly, “Your papa is so _mürrisch_ before he’s had his dinner.”  
  
“Maybe her father should try being pregnant. Then he can complain about how grouchy I am.”  
  
“Not complaining,” Basti says, sliding up to kiss him, and Lukas finally opens his eyes to see him grinning afterwards. “You said ‘her.’ Have they convinced you, then?”  
  
“Slip of the tongue,” Lukas mutters, adjusting the pillow bunched under his head. “We’d better hope for a boy. A girl with a face like yours, Basti? That would just be cruel.”  
  
Bastian pinches his hip.  
  
“She’d be lucky to have a face like mine,” he says, smirking as he traces Lukas’ lips with one finger. “I’ll have to send her to an all-girls school if she’s _pretty_ like you.”  
  
Lukas rolls his eyes.  
  
“She’s going to like me more, I can tell. You’ll be the unbearable ‘Mr. Schweinsteiger’ when she brings boys home, and I’ll be the reasonable one.” Basti’s face clouds over a little at the mere mention of it, eyes hardening, and Lukas snorts. “See?”  
  
“She isn’t even born yet,” he says with a wave of his hand, expression clearing. “I don’t have to worry about... about _that_ for twenty years or more.”  
  
“Twenty years? You’re in a for a few surprises, I think,” Lukas says, grinning widely, and Bastian shakes his head.  
  
“What’s a few more?”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Johanna Nikole comes screaming into the world a little before 10 o’clock on the 19th of March after only -- only! -- six or seven hours of labour, and Bastian nearly misses it.  
  
To be fair, she arrives a bit before she’s due, so it’s not like Basti planned to be away for it. However, that doesn’t stop Lukas from wildly and vividly cursing his name. And that of FC Bayern. And SC Freiburg. And basically the entire Bundesliga and football in general.  
  
Monika is there, and Sarah, too. They haven’t left his side for a week now, and it’s just typical that they knew before Lukas or Basti or the doctors that the baby wasn’t going to wait. Sarah’s holding his hand as Monika wipes his brow and feeds him ice chips, assuring him that, “You will be fine. Deep breaths, S _chätzchen_.”  
  
Of course, that’s not as comforting when Sarah’s cursing a blue streak into her phone, saying things like, “I don’t _care_ if he’s in the middle of a game, I need to speak with Bastian Schweinsteiger immedia-- what? Oh, for... it’s _Freiburg_ , not the World Cup! Don’t tell me you need every available man for this! No I will not ‘calm down!’ _Verdammt nochmal_... then get me Klose or Müller or Lahm! Anyone that isn’t _you_.”  
  
Eventually she gets Miroslav on the phone, one of the few who has all the facts, and the cursing slows, then stops altogether. Miro has that effect on people.  
  
Sarah doesn’t say he’ll be there, because she won’t make promises Basti might not be able to keep, but Lukas feels better all the same when she says, “He’s on his way.”  
  
Bastian arrives an hour before Johanna does, smelling like a locker room, wrists still taped, panting like he _ran_ the whole way from Freiburg, but grinning like a fool when he realizes he’s just in time. Lukas kisses him quickly because he’s relieved, then clenches his fist around Bastian’s hand because _he did this_ , he deserves his share of the pain.  
  
She weighs in at just under 3kg, and she looks even smaller wrapped up in a soft, pink blanket, finally quiet after they’d finished weighing and measuring and testing her. They hand her to Bastian, because Lukas is high on medication, can barely keep his eyes open, let alone force his arms to work.  
  
Basti holds her like she’s going to break, awestruck look on his face like she’s simultaneously the most amazing and terrifying thing he’s ever seen.  
  
“ _Hallo_ , _Wunderschön_ ,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and Lukas falls asleep smiling.  
  
\---  
  
It’s easy to fall into a schedule once they get her home. Bastian and Monika look after her in the morning, Basti getting her dressed and Monika preparing her formula right alongside a pot of coffee. Louis likes to help as much as he can, fetching bottles with clumsy little fingers and stroking her thin, blonde hair. He can say her name and will proudly boast about her to anyone that asks -- pretty eloquently, too; he’s a precocious little guy -- but in quiet moments where it’s just them, just family, he calls her ‘Onanna’ and hums lullabies for her.  
  
Lukas wakes up later in the day, same with Sarah when she isn’t living on the schedule of an extended shoot. One of them usually manages the afternoon feedings and changings, overseeing nap time.  
  
The nights are mostly Lukas’, just the way he likes. He wakes up for the late night and early morning feedings the way he used to for Louis. He’ll speak quietly to her as they sit together in the rocking chair near the window, her nursery lit only by the moonlight spilling in through the curtains. He tells her all his secrets, talks for hours about her daddy and her mamas, long after the sound of his voice and the motion of the chair have lulled her to sleep.  
  
Many are the mornings when Basti will find them that way just after sunrise, settling Johanna back into her crib before leading Lukas still half-asleep, down the hall to a bed; sometimes to the one that Monika has just crawled out of, or when Sarah’s away, to the one where the pillows still smell like Bastian.  
  
Their sleeping arrangements are a fluid, ever-changing thing, but it works for them.  
  
They work out their paid and unpaid parental leave between them so that Lukas can stay in Munich with Basti for Johanna’s whole first year. Sarah continues working, and Monika and Louis occasionally return home, Lukas joining them on occasion, but only for the short trips.  
  
They’re together when she starts sitting up and crawling. And when she starts walking, chubby legs wobbly and uncertain under her bright pink dress as she take those first, stumbling steps, Bastian freaks out just a little and immediately goes about reinforcing all of the already more than adequate baby-proofing they’d done months prior.  
  
She gives them her first real smile just a few weeks after they bring her home, in her crib one afternoon after a nap. Basti is the only one there to see it, but she gladly repeats it for everyone else to enjoy when he gathers them all together and, with a mile-wide smile of his own, encouraged her to, “Smile for Daddy.”  
  
Really, a year goes by far too fast.  
  
Monika and Louis leave a couple of weeks before, and when Louis calls out, "Bye-bye Onanna, bye daddy, bye Papa Basti!" at the door, Bastian tears up like the great, big girl he is and asks Monika to wait so he can swing Louis up into a hug.  
  
He holds him until Louis reminds him that children need to breathe, and even then he looks reluctant to let him go until Monika gives him a kiss on the cheek and promises she’ll bring him to visit often.  
  
They spend that night wrapped up together on the sofa with Johanna between them, television filling the sound of the house which feels suddenly empty.  
  
Lukas puts off packing until three days before his own trip back to Cologne; just to a city and a house and half of his family, not _home_. Home is here, with all six of them together. The day comes all the same, despite their pretending, and Lukas' bags are taken ahead the night before. He only takes what he really needs, but it's still more empty places left behind.  
  
Bastian kisses him and touches him and doesn't say 'I'll miss you' or 'please don't go' as he presses him down into the bed that night. Lukas does him the same favour, but it's all there in their hands and eyes and the helpless edge of desperation between their lips.  
  
Sarah cries. She swears up and down that she won't and will never admit to having done it if asked, but her makeup runs and her nose is red as she carries Johanna out to the car, murmuring to her softly.  
  
"Safe trip, Poldi," she says as she gives him a quick kiss. "Talk soon, all right?"  
  
She walks back up to the house, wiping at her cheeks and not looking back, and Lukas is grateful that Basti will have her to look after him.  
  
Basti, on the other hand, doesn't cry. He helps get Johanna settled and whispers his good-byes into her hair, promises to see her soon and reminds her to, "be good for your papa, Liebling." Then he makes Lukas double-check he's got his mobile, reminds him of his promise to send pictures every day, and kisses him in a quick, hard way that doesn't feel like good-bye.  
  
Johanna screams the whole way to Cologne, and Lukas knows the feeling.  
  
She doesn't sleep through the night for a whole month afterward. Lukas knows that feeling, too.


End file.
